


Sigue el Ritmo

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dance, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, School Dances, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Definitivamente iba a matar a Clyde ¿Por qué lo había metido en ese problema? Él no sabía bailar ¿Acaso no lo recordaba?Tweek, el actor, pianista y cantante, el chico que sabía hacer los mejores masajes y la repostería más esponjosa de todo South Park también sabía bailar. El instructor Tweek sería un rasgo de su novio que se le grabaría a fuego.





	Sigue el Ritmo

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot técnicamente es continuación de "Estimulante" y "Extraño".

Maldita sea.

Maldita-sea.

¿Por qué había cumplido años? Eso de llegar a los 18 años no era útil cuando se deseaba asesinar a alguien.

\- Deben estar bromeando.

Seguramente era la décima vez que su boca soltaba esas palabras en menos de cinco minutos pero se debía a que era el décimo poster que veía desde que habían llegado a la secundaria.

El suave apretón en su mano era lo único que hacía que no perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía. Al mirar la dubitante sonrisa que Tweek le dedicó para relajarlo se recordó agradecer a cada miembro de “ _Los Super Mejores Amigos_ ”, no iba a dejar a ninguna deidad fuera. Porque si no fuese por el rubio seguramente hace mucho tiempo ya hubiese enviado todo al Infierno en ese pueblo de locos.

\- Craig…

\- Estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás. –Tweek enmarcó una ceja- Y si lo piensas, no es para tanto.

Sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente y su novio tuvo que frenarse para no soltarlo.

\- ¿No te molesta? –la sorpresa se filtró ligeramente en su voz.

Otro poster, otra gota que iba colmando su vaso. En serio estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿Cómo era posible que Tweek estuviese muchísimo más tranquilo que él? ¡Hasta tenía una sonrisa resignada! Tal vez estaba en una dimensión paralela, eso podía pasar ¿No?

\- En realidad lo veía venir. –admitió el rubio.

\- Solicito que me devuelvas a mi novio emocionalmente apasionado con las cosas. –sabía que sonaba ligeramente infantil, pero hasta él tenía malos días- El novio activamente zen no ayuda en este momento.

Tweek se rio ligeramente.

\- En este momento necesitas al novio “ _activamente zen_ ”.

El hecho que el rubio estuviese conectándose profundamente con el budismo para mantener sus emociones en equilibrio y sin llegar a extremos no era de ayuda en ese preciso escenario. Por norma general el _equilibrio_ lo lograban entre ambos, siendo Tweek el apasionado y él el lógico. Pero en ese momento no le gustaba ver que estaban intercambiando papeles. Craig odiaba perder el control de sus emociones.

Pero iba a matar a Clyde y al diablo eso de que ya tenía dieciocho años y podía ir a la cárcel, de seguro podría zafarse de ese pequeño inconveniente ¡Hey! ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez la carta de “ _ser gay_ ” hiciera que se lo dejaran pasar como tantas otras cosas en el pasado.

\- En este momento necesito ahorcar a alguien. –propuso- Y pienso en un amigo mutuo.

\- Craig…

\- No uses ese “ _Craig_ ” conmigo. No ahora. –se negó y respiró hondo- Esto –señaló al poster- no va a pasar.

\- Tú y yo sabemos…

\- Tú y yo sabemos –cortó- que alguien va a morir hoy.

\- Respira. –Tweek tomó sus manos y comenzó a masajear la parte carnosa de su palma con los pulgares- Te pido… -hablo despacio, aunque tenía esa sonrisa que demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo de verlo afectado para variar- que no mates a nadie. Por favor. No quiero ir a visitarte a la cárcel. –el ojo del chico tuvo un ligero tic con la idea- Podrían pasar muchas cosas malas ahí.

Craig respiró hondo. Los cerdos debían estar volando allá afuera para que él tuviese que estar buscando su auto-control, pero sinceramente todos esos posters no eran algo que había esperado ver. Pero se concentró en el masaje, en las manos cálidas, en la mirada esmeralda.

\- Bien. –el rubio sonrió con orgullo- Después de clases podría darte un masaje, tienes los hombros tensos.

\- Eso me gusta… -se cortó cuando vio un cabello castaño al final del corredor- ¡Tú! –gritó.

Tweek dio un brinco, seguía siendo fácil sobre-estimularlo sensorialmente. Una parte de si se odió por hacerle eso pero el resto de su ser solo avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡Hey parejita! –saludó Clyde.

\- Voy a matarte. –anunció Craig, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes que rápidamente se estaban haciendo a un lado gracias a su buen instinto de sobrevivencia.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ingenuamente el castaño.

Clyde no tenía buen instinto de sobrevivencia…

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios es esto? –preguntó con la voz tensa, apenas neutral, mientras señalaba el poster.

Su próxima víctima miró lo que había creado y sonrió con orgullo.

\- ¿No les encanta? –Clyde miró a Tweek- Wendy me ayudó.

No le importaba, iba a matarla también. Su odio no discriminaba a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña que ella esté involucrada? –comentó relajadamente su novio.

\- Hey… No te preocupes y sin presiones ¿Si? –continuó el castaño- Van a ganar.

\- Obviamente que vamos a ganar. –habló Craig y esa frase sonó como si cada una de esas palabras fuesen un insulto gutural, áspero y flameado.

Porque esa era la maldita doble moral de ese pueblo. Todos sus compañeros iban a verse obligados a votar por Tweek y por él para demostrar que apoyaban su relación. Pero no los veían como dos personas que se merecían ganar, sino como un símbolo gay, una idea andante. Los ojos de Craig leyeron en el encabezado del poster “ _Creek en la Prom_ ” y una foto de ambos sentados en el capot de su viejo Chevrolet Corvette C1 color blanco del 60. Por la expresión de visible alegría que tenía su rostro sabía que era el primer día que había llevado el auto a la secundaria y se había sentido orgulloso cuando Tweek había reconocido inmediatamente que era el mismo auto que volaba en el espacio conducido por un astronauta en la película “ _Heavy Metal_ ”, su indiferente cara no había podido ocultar la emoción de ese día. Lo importante ahí era que él no había autorizado esa fotografía, pero obviamente eso le daba igual al resto de personas. En la parte inferior del poster estaba escrito con cursiva “ _Reyes del Baile de Graduación_ ”.

Clyde y Wendy habían decidido arbitrariamente lanzarlos en una campaña ridícula de popularidad ¿Acaso su amigo olvidaba que Tweek odiaba que lo presionaran a hacer cosas que no le gustaban? ¿O que él detestaba cualquier foco de atención y trivialidades sociales? Ni siquiera sabía si iban a ir al maldito baile y ahora resultaba que iban a ser los reyes del mismo, con coronas y un baile en frente de todo el mundo.

 _Él no sabía bailar_.

\- Me gusta la foto. –comentó Tweek, admirando el poster- ¿Me la pasarías?

¿Qué…?

Clyde sonrió con orgullo y rodeó con su brazo los hombros del rubio.

\- Por supuesto mi pequeño enamorado. –alardeó el castaño, sintiéndose muchísimo más relajado al ser apoyado- Le diré a Kelly, porque ella fue quien la tomó, tal vez te pase algunos de sus dibujos.

Craig rodó los ojos. Aun recordaba que cuando había pasado todo el tema del yaoi Clyde había sido el primero de los chicos en estar feliz por ellos, hasta había ido a las ferias artísticas con su familia a comprar dibujos de las chicas asiáticas mientras el resto de niños entraban en crisis sobre qué era el yaoi. En cierta manera su mejor amigo (su futuro mejor amigo muerto) era su más fiel fan, rivalizando con las propias chicas. Pero en el reciente mes había comenzado a salir con Kelly Zhou, una chica coreana que gustaba de los accesorios de gatos y se pintaba el cabello de estrambóticos colores. Al inicio Craig había temido que Kelly estuviese usando a Clyde para espiar su relación con Tweek y así inspirarse. Pero resultó que ella estaba genuinamente interesada en Clyde y que como nota al pie ambos eran sus fans.

South Park era un maldito mundo raro.

\- Eh… Lo pensaré… -Tweek había aprendido a ir con cuidado alrededor de esos dibujos, nunca se sabía qué tan intensos, raros y hasta bizarros podían ser.

\- Ustedes van a ganar ¡Totalmente! –proclamó Clyde.

Y ese enojo que se había estado calmando pareció volver. Peor aún, había estado en suspenso, colgado en el aire, esperando pacientemente que alguien le recordara que seguía molesto.

\- Clyde eres un imbécil. –gruñó.

El castaño dio un ligero respingón e instintivamente empujó a Tweek en su dirección. El pobre chico tropezó consigo mismo hasta impactar la frente contra su pecho. Por instinto rodeó el cuerpo de su novio y con una mano acarició el cabello rubio sintiendo la respiración caliente del mismo traspasar la tela de su ropa hasta llegar a su esternón.

\- Eso es hermano… -Clyde movió sus manos imitando técnicas de respiración- Cálmate, inhala, exhala, toma tu Tweek y relájate.

El rubio dio un respingón y se separó parcialmente de su posición, bastante indignado.

\- ¡Hey! No soy una mascota. –masculló Tweek, pero tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo en separarse.

Una carcajada escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que su novio se frustrara mucho más pero mantuviese posición. Porque a la final era verdad. Claro, no la parte de la mascota, pero la razón por la cual él estaba mucho más tranquilo en ese momento. Tweek tenía ese efecto en él, era como recostarse en una alfombra felpuda y acariciar a diez conejillos de indias, pero también era como tener algo muchísimo más importante. Abrazar a Tweek era similar a tener un calefactor humano personal, él era la muestra viviente de que el movimiento de las moléculas producía calor, su constante temblar debía ser la razón por la que el rubio usaba solo camisas o podía andar con el torso desnudo en el frío de montaña cuando jugaban. Como fuese, Craig no necesitaba meditación para recuperar su centro, solo requería rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo masculino que se apretaba a él, hundir su nariz en el cabello desordenado y sentir la cálida respiración de Tweek animar su pecho.

\- ¿Nos están mirando? –escuchó susurrar al rubio.

\- Eso no importa. –le recordó.

Al diablo el mundo, Clyde y la doble moral de la gente. En verdad ¿Para qué molestarse?

\- Me encanta su forma de hacer publicidad.

…maldita sea…

Ya recordaba ese _para qué_.

Craig levantó la cabeza con lentitud, en parte esperanzado que si lo hacía así, con suerte Wendy desaparecería. Pero no lo hizo. La chica estaba ahí, apoyada contra los casilleros junto a un entusiasmado Clyde que parecía pensar lo mismo que ella.

\- No vamos a participar en ese circo. –sentenció.

Tweek se alejó de su cuerpo y decidió pararse junto a él, el rubio mantuvo el brazo entorno a su cintura mientras él pasaba su mano sobre los hombros esbeltos hasta atraerlo contra su torso.

\- Exacto. –sentenció el rubio- No somos show de nadie.

Wendy lució sorprendida y Clyde ligeramente dolido.

Al diablo su mejor amigo.

\- Y no vamos a ir a la fiesta de graduación. –continuó Craig.

\- ¿No? –tres voces sonaron a coro.

Dos estaban bien, pensó Craig, pero ¿Tres…?

Tweek levantó la mirada con sorpresa y visible negación ante la idea de que él estuviese decidiendo algo por ambos. El pelinegro abrió los ojos ante eso, porque había pensado que su novio no iba a querer ir a un lugar atiborrado de adolescentes hormonales, borrachos y sudorosos. En lo personal no quería ir a un terreno con exceso de ruido que tenía altas probabilidades de atraer al caos a escalas muy superiores a travesuras regulares.

Porque eso era South Ruin Parks.

Así que era una sorpresa saber que su novio en realidad quería ir.

\- ¿Ves? –señaló Wendy con victoria- Craig, es tu deber y obligación darle una noche espectacular a Tweek.

\- Eso sonó _tan_ mal. –bromeó Clyde, ganándose una mirada de irritación de la chica y Craig.

\- ¿Y por qué es mi obligación? –preguntó en su lugar el último.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Wendy fue genuina, como si la explicación que tenía preparada repentinamente no tenía sentido. El timbre de inicio de clases la salvó. Sin ceremonia Craig levantó su dedo del medio de cada mano para que Clyde y Wendy no tuviesen que compartir insultos. Así de considerado se sentía ese maldito día. Tweek lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo jaló hacia álgebra, lo cual era una buena fortuna, porque eso era lo que necesitaba: centrarse en cosas con sentido y linealidad.

\- Sabes que tienen buenas intenciones. –comentó Tweek, lanzándole una mirada evaluadora.

Al rubio le agradaba Wendy y obviamente Clyde, solo por eso los estaba justificando. A la primera porque solía ser una voz de la razón y extremadamente empática. Además, algunos olvidaban que mucho antes de que los forzaran a ser pareja, Wendy había llegado a clases como un chico transgénero llamado Wendyl sin siquiera pestañar, igual que otras cosas que solía hacer. Bien, Cartman también lo había hecho pero lo suyo había sido tan falso como un billete de dos dólares. Por otro lado cuando ambos habían intentado “ _terminar_ ” su relación en frente de las chicas asiáticas y las cosas se habían salido de control había sido Wendy quien había estado ahí para Tweek y luego había sido natural que ambos compartieran charlas de temas relacionados. Al punto en que el rubio había sido el único que no se había sorprendido cuando la ficha de personaje de Call Girl indicó que era de género fluido. Porque al parecer hablaban de muchas más cosas que consejos de pareja y emociones. Craig no sabía definir esa relación, definitivamente no eran amigos de la forma en que él lo era con Clyde o Wendy con sus amigas, pero indudablemente había algo ahí.

\- Eso no es lo que me molesta. –aclaró Craig, aunque estaba visiblemente más relajado- Por lo menos Wendy tiene el valor de admitir en voz alta que toda esta charada de “ _Reyes_ ” es para declarar consciencia en el resto y dejar las cosas más fáciles para los que vengan después de nosotros.

\- ¿Entonces…?

Ambos entraron en el aula, el profesor aún no había llegado y mientras él se dejaba caer en su asiento, Tweek se apoyó contra el escritorio más próximo, dejando sus cosas ahí. La mirada esmeralda brilló con intriga esperando la continuación de esa conversación.

\- Wendy dijo que es mi “ _deber y obligación_ ” llevarte al baile. –apuntó moviendo sus manos como comillas ilustrativas.

\- ¿Ya…?

Tweek seguía sin comprender.

\- Wendy te estaba poniendo en el rol de chica. El baile de graduación es, supuestamente, algo muy importante para ellas. El hombre invita, su corbata debe combinar con el vestido de ella, paga la limosina, le compra flores, va por ella a su casa. –enumeró- ¿No has visto el estrés que llevan Clyde y Token? Si vuelvo a escuchar a uno de ellos decir “ _Tiene que ser perfecto_ ” lanzaré a alguien por la ventana, con suerte al que habló.

El rubio lo escuchó con atención. En realidad, levantó las cejas con sorpresa acorde enumeraba las cosas.

\- Eso suena a mucha presión. Hombre, yo no podría hacerlo.

Craig asintió.

\- Nosotros ni siquiera hemos hablado de ir, por eso asumí que no lo haríamos. –se encogió de hombros- No solemos ir a fiestas y esto va a ser más grande que un evento social en la casa de alguien. –golpeteó con su índice la mesa de forma meditabunda.

\- ¿No quieres ir…?

\- Bueno, tendríamos que hacer muchos preparativos. –Craig le recordó- Pero no me molesta la idea. En realidad, gracias a las reglas de lo políticamente correcto, podríamos aparecer con la ropa diaria. –levantó las cejas- Lo peor de todo es que igual ganaríamos el título de “ _Reyes_ ”. Simplemente no me gusta que te vean como algo delicado, débil y hasta femenino y a mí como algo estoico, fuerte y masculino al punto que quieran celebrarlo con estúpidas coronas.

_Además, él no sabía bailar._

Tweek se separó de la mesa y se inclinó en su dirección, se aproximó como una hoja movida por el viento y a pesar del pausado en sus acciones fue inesperado cuando lo besó. Una presión que capturó su boca, como un mordisco suave pero usando solo los labios para acariciarlo hasta dejarlo colgado por más.

El profesor llegó antes de que Craig pudiese descubrir que había hecho para obtener ese efecto. Porque definitivamente debía repetirlo.

Le hubiese gustado que el resto del día hubiese sido como cualquier otro, pero eventualmente fue inevitable que escuchara la conversación que el coordinador de la fiesta tenía con algún asistente en el camino a una de sus clases.

\- _Obviamente_ no podemos darle a Tweek la tiara de Reina cuando ganen.

\- Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para conseguir otra corona igual a la del Rey.

Alguien se rio en el grupo.

\- Bueno, no igual. O sea, es para Tweek, se vería adorable con una corona más fina, como de príncipe.

El coordinador asintió.

\- Hasta podríamos rescatar algunas pedrerías de la tiara para Tweek.

\- ¡Si! Tan lindo. –canturreó una de las chicas- El príncipe cautivo, el príncipe consorte.

\- _… ¿Craig…?_

El apretón en su mano hizo que apartara la atención del grupo y retomara su mirada hacia Tweek.

\- ¿Si…?

El rubio enmarcó una ceja.

\- Asumiré que no me estabas oyendo.

\- Lo siento. –admitió- Me quedé en la parte en donde hablabas de las imágenes sobre criaturas marinas gigantes.

\- Hombre… -Tweek negó- Así que no me oíste sobre los videos de satelites en donde aparecen los Hombres de Negro.

Bien, Craig no era creyente de teorías alocadas (aunque tampoco las negaba, eso era South Park después de todo). Pero definitivamente gustaba de oírlas y su novio era una fuente insana de estas. Sus favoritas siempre tenían que ver con el espacio y alienígenas.

\- ¿Ves? –el rubio le golpeó la frente con su dedo índice- Hay cosas más importantes en que centrarse.

Craig levantó sus manos en resignación.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, bebé.

Tweek no solo se tomó el resto del camino para hablar sobre los _reales_ Hombres de Negro, cuando el día terminó e iban camino a casa seguí disertando apasionadamente sobre casos registrados en la Historia. Token, Jimmy y Clyde caminan delante de ellos porque Craig estaba sacándole jugo a cada segundo de esa conversación y prefería ir despacio. Tweek, acostumbrado a que fuese el pelinegro quien guiara la marcha, ni siquiera parecía consciente de lo que ocurría, estaba tan emocionado y agitaba tanto las manos en sus elocuentes argumentos que era casi tierno y sexy al mismo tiempo. Tweek resplandecía y seguramente él estaba mirándolo de esa manera que nadie notaba excepto el rubio, una que lo delataba sin tener que sacudir a su novio y decirle lo increíble que era.

\- Que envidia… -interrumpió Token cuando llegaron al cruce donde se separaban.

\- ¿Qué…? –Tweek enmarcó una ceja y miró a su alrededor como si buscara la parte de la conversación que se perdió para entender la repentina frase.

Bien, los dos estaban perdidos, era bueno saberlo.

\- Us-t-tedes s-se v-ven- mu-muy tr-tranquilos-s. –señaló Jimmy- Solo f-falta u-un-na s-semana p-pa-ra el baile.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros al unísono.

\- Kelly quiere ir a una de las reuniones previas para beber algo antes de ir y yo estoy calculando si es verdad que quiere algo más relajado o es una prueba. –Clyde negó con fuerza- Tal vez espera algo más romántico pero como sorpresa y…

Craig dejó de oírlo, volvió la voz del castaño en algo similar a ruido de fondo por un momento. El rubio era otro cuento, actuaba como el sincero amigo que está preocupado e interesado, tal vez sin ideas para solucionar su problema, pero definitivamente empático.

\- Entonces… -comentó Token con una pequeña sonrisa curiosa que le dio mala espina sin saber por qué.

En ese momento Tweek sacó su celular para revisar algo en el mismo, levantó las cejas sin mostrar realmente preocupación y lo miró con resignación.

\- Tricia quiere que pasemos por la farmacia y le compremos unos tampones. –comentó naturalmente.

Pero apretó su mano con discreción.

Oh…

Ni siquiera tuvo que actuar. El efecto fue inmediato, Jimmy y Clyde se despidieron abruptamente, encaminándose hacia su calle y Token dio una pobre excusa antes de llamar a su novia y hablarle en voz mientras se despedía apresuradamente con señas. Al quedar solos ambos comenzaron a reírse.

\- Y tienen novias. –señaló el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa- Ojo, esos tres actualmente tienen novias y siguen así.

Craig lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada burlona, de pura diversión. No había nada más gracioso que ver a alguien reaccionar incómodamente sobre algo tan común como tampones o menstruación en general. El pelinegro había crecido con una hermana igual de directa a él y también indiferente a lo que otros pensaban. Cuando Tricia golpeó la pubertad no parpadeó ni se inmutó cuando lo envió por lo que se volvería su “ _Pack del mes_ ”: pastillas para los cólicos, tampones, dulces y té chai a menos que Tweek personalmente le hiciera un chai latte con algarroba. En realidad, cuando Tricia se sentía abrumada emocionalmente llegaba a preferir que Tweek la consolara por sobre cualquiera en su familia aunque luego actuara ligeramente avergonzada por dejar ver su lado sensible. El truco de los “ _tampones_ ” funcionaba muy bien por eso, el rubio era un excelente actor y todo el mundo bromeaba que Tricia cambiaría a Craig por Tweek en un parpadeo si pudiese. Así que el hecho que esta le enviara mensajes con pedidos así no era extraño.

La duda era…

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Tweek seguía sonriendo con ese orgullo y pretensión de ser de las pocas personas (o única) que tenía la habilidad de hacer que Craig se riese tan estrambóticamente, así que tardó unos segundos en captar la pregunta silenciosa en el semblante del pelinegro.

\- Token iba a preguntarnos sobre el baile. –explicó Tweek.

 ¿Cómo…?

\- Ventajas de la paranoia, lo observo todo. –continuó su novio- Y al parecer soy bueno para leer a la gente que me importa.

Pero ¿Cómo…?

Tweek se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé cómo explicarlo. –meditó el rubio- Token simplemente tenía esa mirada de “ _Cita Doble_ ” que nos ha dado otras veces y debido a que estaban hablando sobre el baile, imaginé que sería algo como unirnos a su plan y, no sé ¿Ir en la misma limosina? –hizo un gesto de molestia con su nariz, arrugándola, y los labios apretados- ¿Recuerdas cuando Clyde nos usaba para conseguir chicas? “ _Estos son mis amigos, son novios, Craig es mi mejor amigo y Tweek es como un hermano_ ”.

\- Para crédito de Clyde, él no lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Ridículamente, en serio estaba alardeando de tenernos como amigos, -aceptó- que las chicas encontraran ese rasgo atractivo fue sorpresivo para todos. El ego de Clyde fue detestable por días.

\- Y luego algunos chicos quisieron usar el mismo truco…

Y no funcionó, el “ _No_ ” rotundo de Tweek junto con los dedos cargados de indiferencia de Craig bastaron para asustar a la gente.

\- ¿Vamos a tu casa? –propuso el rubio- Ahí podremos charlar todo esto.

\- ¿” _Esto_ ”…?

\- La fiesta.

Y esta vez fue Tweek quien lideró la marcha, él se dejó arrastrar más por resignación que otra cosa. Ya había dado por hecho que no irían y tener que replantear su rutina era un fastidio, pero por otro lado no podía tomar la decisión por ambos,  lo sabía. Cuando llegaron a su casa subieron con intención de ir a su habitación.

\- ¡Tweek!

Tricia había acordado que se anunciaría antes de saltar sobre el rubio para no asustarlo, pero el grito que usaba siempre era peor. Por suerte, Tweek ya se preparaba para algo así cuando entraba en la casa de Craig y sin contar el respingón que le daba, se abrazaba a la pelirroja con sincero cariño.

\- Hey…

Por otro lado ese era el monótono saludo al unísono que se dedicaban ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Vas a ir al baile de graduación, verdad? –retomó Tricia, prestando atención únicamente a Tweek.

\- Aun no lo sabemos.

\- Eso no es justo…

Craig giró los ojos y se adelantó a su habitación. Mientras su hermana y novio conversaban en el corredor de la casa él se acercó a la jaula de Rory y le ofreció unos cuantos trozos de hortalizas para que saliera de su escondite. Los minutos pasaron y dejó que su mascota explorara un poco de su habitación, manteniéndolo alejado del peligro. Cuando Tweek por fin volvió él estaba recostado en el suelo con Rory sobre su pecho haciéndole gestos.

\- ¿Y bien…? –aventuró Craig.

\- Tricia y sus amigas…

Enmarcó una ceja.

\- Hay dos chicas en su habitación, una de ellas es la hermana de Kenny.

\- Oh. –hizo un gesto para que continuara.

\- Bueno, Tricia y sus amigas querían saber si iba a usar un vestido en el baile.

Por suerte recordó sostener a Rory antes de sentarse abruptamente y dejó al pobre dentro de su jaula, quien corrió a su escondite por el repentino movimiento.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con ellas?

\- No, les aclaré que no eran así las cosas y dejaron de insistir, aunque lucían decepcionadas. –Tweek se sentó sobre la cama, su mano temblaba ligeramente seguramente por la presión que implicaba decepcionar a Tricia- Karen me dijo que había hecho un vestido para Kenny que de seguro me quedaría y podía prestármelo.

Craig rodó los ojos.

\- El hecho de que desde niños Kenny pasara de chico a chica con increíble facilidad no implica que tú seas igual.

El fastidio volvió, sabía que Tweek podía defenderse solo, pero le molestaba que hicieran eso con su novio. Ni siquiera era una postura de “ _Al demonio los estereotipos de ropa para hombres o mujeres_ ” como hacía Wendy. Un gran grupo de personas simplemente volvían a Tweek la chica de la pareja, volvían su relación homosexual en una simbólicamente heterosexual al darle el “ _rol_ ” femenino al rubio. Y eso le molestaba, porque metían sus narices ignorantes en su vida privada con cero empatía y puro egoísmo casi fetichista.

\- Craig… -Tweek se deslizó al suelo y se apoyó contra la cama, le hizo espacio entre sus piernas y con un gesto lo llamó- La vena en tu frente va a explotar.

\- La gente arruina mi día. –explicó mientras se acercaba, se sentó ahí, de espaldas al rubio y se deslizó un poco hasta apoyar su nuca contra el hombro de su novio.

\- ¿Yo también? –escuchó burla en esa voz de soprano capaz de recitar sus líneas frente a un teatro lleno y alcanzar a todo el público pero ponerse nervioso a la hora de hablar con un extraño.

\- Tú no eres _gente_ , tú eres… Tweek. –y hasta él fue consciente de la forma en que dijo su nombre, como si dijera el de algo superior, como Buda, Jesús o algo así de divino- Me jode la estupidez de la gente.

\- Creo que es lindo que te enojes por algo que no me molesta.

Las manos de Tweek llegaron a su cuello, cálidas y expertas comenzaron a masajear sus puntos de estrés, subiendo hasta su nuca y bajando hasta el inicio de su espalda. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

\- Tal vez me enojo para que tú no lo hagas. –bromeó Craig, era un maldito milagro lo fácil que se le pasaba el fastidio cuando sentía al rubio.

Por cosas así era que la gente no debía extrañarse que siempre lo estuviese tocando, aun de formas muy inocentes.

\- Además, –continuó Tweek- de entre los dos, al que le quedaría una falda es a ti.

Craig abrió los ojos con una incrédula diversión.

\- Oh ¿En serio…?

\- Una minifalda. –continuó el rubio, bastante seguro- Tal vez de porrista.

\- ¿En-serio? –enunció despacio, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

\- Hombre, no me mires así. –se defendió Tweek, conteniendo la risa- No es mi culpa que de los dos, tú seas el de las largas piernas.

No pudo evitar unirse a su risa.

\- Bien, lo anotaré para tu cumpleaños. –bromeó.

Pero el brillo en la mirada esmeralda le hizo sentir que al parecer había accedido a algo cuando solo había estado jugando.

Pero empujó esa idea a un lado por el momento.

\- Así que… -aventuró Tweek- pensé que no te importaba lo que dijera el resto.

Craig cerró los ojos y se concentró en el masaje, en especial en los pulgares que hacían círculos en la base de su cuello, estaban haciendo magia para mantenerlo a flote.

\- No me importa. Pero la campaña, lo de Reyes, el ofrecerte vestidos y todo eso no es opiniones, ya son acciones. Odio que la gente se meta en mi vida. –abrió un ojo- _Nuestra_ vida.

Tweek se sonrojó ligeramente, regalándole una sonrisa de gratitud.

\- Pero eso no debería arruinar nuestra propia diversión.

Si.

Bueno…

\- No se bailar ¿Recuerdas? –Craig se sentó y giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Puedo enseñarte.

¿Por qué no le extrañaba? Tweek, el actor, pianista y cantante, el chico que sabía hacer los mejores masajes y la repostería más esponjosa de todo South Park también sabía bailar ¿Por-qué-no-le-extrañaba?

\- Pero tengo otro problema con bailar. –apuntó Craig, porque en parte no quería verse torpe en frente de su novio cuando viera lo tieso que era para moverse al ritmo de la música.

Tweek le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

\- Es cosa de chico-chica.

\- ¿Qué? –el rubio levantó las cejas- ¿Disculpa…?

\- Tú sabes… -movió su mano en círculos- Los bailes lentos son entre dos, el hombre guía y la mujer le sigue, los pasos son diferentes entre ambos. –lo señaló- Y todo eso va en contra de mi vena.

\- ¿De tu vena? –preguntó divertido Tweek.

Craig apuntó su frente, donde sabía que a veces se inflamaba una vena de estrés. Usualmente porque Stan y su grupo estaban por destruirlos a todos.

\- En contra de la estabilidad de mi vena que siempre palpita cuando nos meten en líos, nos arruinan la tranquilidad o se meten en nuestra relación. –le recordó con solemnidad- Así que aun si fuéramos, te vas a aburrir porque no voy a bailar nada lento –podría intentar los otros estilos, más casual y entre sus amigos, hasta podía lidiar con hacer el ridículo- y cuando nos escojan Reyes voy a regalarles esto –levantó su dedo índice- como protesta silenciosa en contra su estupidez humana.

\- Craig…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No todos los bailes lentos son chico-chica. –explicó Tweek.

\- ¿Ah… sí? –y hubo genuina curiosidad ahí.

\- Por ejemplo, el tango en un inicio se bailaba entre hombre, -le ilustró el rubio- luego se incluyó a las prostitutas porque no al resto de mujeres dado que no era de “ _damas_ ” esos pasos tan pecaminosos y atrevidos. Pero las cosas fueron cambiando.

\- Interesante. –Craig intentó seguir la línea de pensamientos de su novio- Así que ¿Planeas que bailemos tango cuando nos anuncien como reyes del baile?

Tweek asintió.

\- La música podemos dársela al organizador antes de la fiesta y ya. Pero no cualquier tango, sino tango queer. –el rubio lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó los dedos- Como bien dijiste, alguien dirige y otro es dirigido, en el tango queer cualquiera puede tomar el rol, no tiene nada que ver con sus genitales o quien es el más alto, fornido o qué sé yo. Pero me hiciste pensar en que en el tango queer puedes cambiar de roles mientras bailas, turnar el liderazgo. Te podría enseñar eso.

Craig dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

\- Eso suena muy tedioso.

\- Arruinaríamos los ideales y fantasías de muchísima gente, para cuando sea la hora de su preciado baile idealizado nosotros vamos a… -el rubio levantó su dedo índice con una sonrisa ladeada- A cada uno de ellos.

Tweek tuvo suerte que lograse terminar la idea. Porque Craig se impulsó contra él, lo agarró de la nuca y lo besó profundamente. El rubio ahogó un quejido de protesta pero en ese momento solo sirvió para darle una entrada anticipada a su boca y derretir su sorpresa entre sus lenguas que rápidamente se entrelazaron hasta sentir vértigo en su vientre. Las manos de Tweek descansaron sobre su pecho y fueron subiendo hasta acariciar su cuello, él dejó que sus dedos bajaran por su espalda y lo tomaran por los brazos. El rubio lo mordió juguetonamente antes de separarse con una sonrisa que pudo sentir contra su boca en el par de besos que recibió después. Ambos se miraron en esa intimidad personal y supo que ya estaba resignado a su destino. No podía negarse cuando Tweek planeaba un “ _jódanse_ ” al mundo.

\- ¿Qué planeas usar para el baile? –preguntó el rubio, lanzando una mirada a su armario.

Craig suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de mala gana. No tenía mucha ropa elegante y realmente pensó en ir con unos jeans oscuros junto a una camisa, pero podía sospechar que sus padres no aprobarían que saliera así. Tweek se levantó del suelo y se sentó sobre su cama para mirarlo con curiosidad.

Por un momento sintió que su decisión también tendría consecuencias sobre el rubio.

Negro… elegante ¿No?

Azul… Alguien había dicho que el azul resaltaba sus ojos ¿Quién había sido? No recordaba…

¿Amarillo? Si, era de sus colores favoritos, era un color “ _alegre_ ”, era como la melena salvaje de su novio, vibrante.

\- Cuando escojas algo, –comentó Tweek, ladeando el rostro- será mejor que lo uses ahora.

\- ¿Para qué…?

\- Para ver si te sientes cómodo bailando en eso. –explicó el rubio- No quieres descubrir que te incomoda para moverte.

Eso tenía sentido. Craig se retiró el chullo y se quitó su abrigada ropa, estiró los brazos cuando se quedó con el torso desnudo, podía entender por qué el rubio prefería no llevar nada cubriéndolo ahí pero ya podía sentir el frío meterse en sus huesos. Una mirada rápida en dirección a Tweek le confirmó que este se había sentado en pose de loto sobre su colchón, sosteniéndose los tobillos entrecruzados con las manos. También había una mirada traviesa en sus ojos esmeraldas y se estaba masticando el labio inferior como si fuese una golosina.

 _Su golosina favorita_.

\- ¿Qué…?

Lo había visto miles de veces desnudo. Eso no debía ser nada ¿Verdad?

Tweek se encogió de hombros, ligeramente sonrojado pero sin retirar la sonrisa de sus labios. Él suspiró resignado, pateó sus zapatos deportivos a un lado y dejó en el suelo su pantalón sin mucha ceremonia. Otra mirada le hizo sentir escalofríos, repentinamente la idea de poner seguro a su puerta no era tan mala.

\- Cámbiate. –señaló su novio.

Rayos…

Los pantalones del traje eran negros, como la chaqueta de cuatro botones, la camisa que había escogido era añil, así que destacaba la corbata amarilla que por suerte había aprendido a anudar para la boda de una de sus primas lejanas. El atuendo le quedaba bien, movió sus hombros para confirmar que no le estorbaba nada y tuvo que darle crédito a su madre por insistir que por lo menos tuviese unas cuantas prendas elegantes para emergencias. ´

Tweek se levantó de la cama con un impulso, tenía esa mirada de pícara seguridad que sentía cuando estaban solos y Craig delataba lo débil que era cuando se trataba de él. El pelinegro contuvo la respiración y sospechó que sus mejillas iban a calentarse en cualquier momento. Ese lado de Tweek era raro de ver, había un privilegio y tortura de saber que había ayudado a construir esa seguridad tan natural en él.

\- Ven…

No tuvo que acercarse, Tweek acortó toda distancia y tomó su mano, metiendo los dedos en su puño hasta liberar los gemelos que había estado sosteniendo y que ni siquiera se había percatado.

\- Lindos. –susurró Tweek, girándolos entre sus dedos- Muy tú, me gustan.

Craig pudo sentir un zumbido en sus orejas, debían estar poniéndose rojas. No le importaba lo que el resto pensase de sus gustos, pero se sintió abochornado cuando su novio miró los gemelos en forma de cohetes espaciales que había escogido. No le avergonzaba sus gustos nerds-geeks, pero solo Tweek podía tratarlo como si hubiese algo de dulzura, ternura e inocencia en su indiferente actuar. El rubio le lanzó una mirada divertida y con tranquilidad le ayudó a abrocharlos en los puños de su camisa. Algo cosquilleó en su pecho, una sensación de intimidad pareció grabarse en ese momento. No importaba que fuese algo tan casual, la manera en que Tweek mantenía control de sus manos al tocarlo con naturalidad hizo que su corazón se acelerada. Cuando este levantó la mirada había satisfacción en su rostro.

\- Aun si no fuéramos pareja –comentó el rubio, desliando los dedos sobre su cabello negro para peinarlo un poco- la gente votaría por ti para Rey.

Le habían dicho demasiadas veces que era atractivo. En búsqueda de alguna reacción de su parte un par de chicas le habían mostrado como encabezaba la lista de chicos todos esos años y él ni siquiera había parpadeado. Pero Tweek podía afectarlo, era extremadamente sincero y con un corazón de oro.

\- Tan guapo, tan estoico… -continuó el rubio, bajando sus dedos por el perfil de su cara- Muy elegante.

La garganta se le secó, encontró que lo único que podría calmar su sed estaba ahí mismo, así que se inclinó para tomarlo. Pero Tweek apoyó el dedo índice sobre sus labios para detenerlo.

\- No. –el rubio sonrió- Ahora vamos al sótano para tener algo de privacidad y enseñarte a bailar.

\- Te está divirtiendo todo esto. –acusó Craig, levantando las cejas.

\- Un poco. –Tweek le acomodó la corbata con aparente casualidad.

\- ¿Novio zen…? –consultó medio en broma.

\- Sígueme el ritmo, tonto, novio _instructor_. –corrigió el chico- Ven. –lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras abajo, lo hizo rápido, como si estuviesen huyendo de algo y solo se detuvo cuando bajaron al “ _cine en casa_ ” que su familia tenía ahí- Bien…estamos a salvo.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Tweek desvió la mirada, dejando ver al chico de siempre, sobre-pensando y emocional como lo conocía bien.

\- Bueno… -el rubio se resignó y encendió el sistema de sonido, conectando su celular al mismo de forma inalámbrica- No te burles.

\- Definitivamente voy a burlarme. –aseguró Craig.

¿Qué? No ganaba nada mintiendo.

\- Estúpido. –Tweek rodó los ojos y fingió que su celular era la cosa más interesante del mundo- Una de las amigas de Tricia tiene un flechazo por ti. –se encogió de hombros- Si te ve así… bueno.

Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Y…?

\- ¡No sé! –el rubio lo miró con frustración.

Enmarcó una ceja.

\- Si, lo sé. –continuó Tweek- No es como si creyera que vas a interesarte en ella.

Craig entrecerró los ojos, aun intrigado.

\- No lo sé… es raro. Los sentimientos son raros ¿Si? –el rubio se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- ¿Es malo…?

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y él acortó la distancia entre ambos.

\- No. –aseguró y comenzó a enumerar- No estás molesto, no has hecho nada que yo no quiera y eres consciente que simplemente estás sintiendo algo. –lo obligó a mirarlo- Créeme, contigo he aprendido que esto no tiene lógica, pero no es malo.

Tweek sonrió y asintió.

\- Gracias. –susurró.

Mucho más relajado Tweek retomó su atención a su celular y repentinamente una canción comenzó a sonar. Solo por conocimiento general Craig supo que ese ritmo debía ser un tango, era el ritmo, la apasionada melancolía íntima que tenía ese género e invadió la habitación. Así de simple todos los nervios desaparecieron de las facciones del rubio y una elegancia inesperada lo rodeó. Craig sintió su garganta secarse cuando notó que la figura masculina resaltaba en ese entorno, con las luces parcialmente encendidas que supuestamente ayudaban a disfrutar una noche de cine, con el violonchelo haciendo retumbar el suelo bajo ellos y tal vez por eso dándole equilibrio al naturalmente agitado mundo de Tweek. El rubio dejó el celular en una repisa y se giró en su dirección.

\- ¿Cómo nunca me enteré que sabías bailar?

Tweek se encogió de hombros, estaba enderezado y con las piernas ligeramente separadas, llevaba unos jeans negros en tubo y una camisa verde pálida que arremangó sobre sus codos. Por un momento se quedó ahí, dejando que los desgarros de la guitarra apresuraran un ritmo que repentinamente se le hizo complicado a Craig.

\- Nunca preguntaste. –respondió  el rubio en broma- No lo sé, lo tomé como un tipo de terapia de concentración y me terminó gustando de forma casual. Así que no creí que fuese importante mencionarlo. –pareció meditar un momento y con fluidez sus dedos comenzaron a abrir los botones de su camisa.

Uno abierto, siguiendo la insinuación de un bandoneón (¿O acaso era un acordeón? Craig no lo sabía), la clavícula recientemente expuesta brilló bajo la media luz. Dos abiertos, un pecho delgado, lampiño. Tres abiertos, el inicio de un vientre suave, cálido junto con cosquillas que apenas se delataban. Cuatro abiertos, un ombligo de botón. Cinco abiertos, delatando el jean a la cadera y los huesos en V provocativa pero casual. No hubo un seis. La camisa se quedó abierta, si fuese por Tweek ni siquiera la llevaría puesta, su cuerpo tenía un calor natural y constante que era casi inhumano, un poco demoniaco tal vez. Craig conocía ese cuerpo, de vista desde la infancia pero al tacto y gusto por unos años, sabía cómo podía marcarse bajo sus dientes y que esa cadera se podía puntear más cuando respiraba justo bajo el pequeño ombligo. Por norma general el simple hecho de ver a Tweek sin camisa no solía afectarlo, pero tal vez fuese la música, el ambiente o la manera en que el rubio estaba en “ _personaje_ ”, que lo hizo sentir más joven, inexperto y totalmente torpe. En cambio, su novio parecía ágil, fiero y hábil, un destello de luz y electricidad.

Tweek avanzó a él, lo hizo de forma felina, con cadencia inesperada que lo desconcertó. Pero sus ojos no sabían a dónde mirar, todo lo abrumaba y aun ni siquiera lo sentía.

\- Mírame. –el rubio guio cuando estuvieron parados uno frente al otro- Tu mano izquierda en mi hombro… Eso y ahora toma mi agarre con tu mano derecha… Bien. –su voz era suave para guiarlo, había una sonrisa traviesa que lo abrumaba estando tan cerca- Ahora…

Tweek lo rodeó con el brazo libre por su cintura, los dedos apuntando un poco hacia sus caderas, presionándolo a acortar distancias entre ambos. Los segundos quedaron ahí, sin mover sus pies, pero hubo un suave ritmo que los movió sin realmente hacerlo. Ese tango repentinamente suave los arrulló y lo único que Craig podía hacer era mirar el par de esmeraldas que prometían paciencia y guía. Rara vez veía ese lado de su novio, por no decir casi nunca, tal vez la última vez había sido cuando Tweek intentó enseñarle repostería y habían terminado en un caos de polvos blancos y chocolate derretido.

\- Ahora mueve tu pierna derecha a un costado, un paso largo… así. –el rubio se movió y habían estado siguiendo el ritmo tan naturalmente que lo siguió sin darse cuenta- Bien. –felicitó con una gran sonrisa- Ahora junta tu otra pierna… Así… Con esa misma has como si patearas a alguien parado atrás de ti…-el violín se afiló- Ahora. Bien. Un gran paso hacia atrás… Otro más pequeño…Otro largo… pequeño… Mírame y no mires tus pies.

Le hizo caso, fue inevitable.

\- Lo haces bien. El tango está en la mirada, quédate conmigo. –murmuró con mimo seductor contra su boca- Eso, déjame guiarte. No te soltaré… Paso en diagonal ¿Ves? –Tweek sonrió- Avanzamos juntos. Ahora gana el terreno, avanza hacia mí, cázame sin distracción. Bien… Paso largo, pequeño, corto. Más lento... Un… dos… tres… Un… dos… tres…-las esmeraldas centellaron- Bien hecho Tigre. Un… dos… tres… Bien…

Lo hizo, paso largo, pequeño, no era tan difícil. Tweek lo conocía, evitaba ser pisado y lo hacía muy natural, como un pequeño duelo entre sus piernas, una alianza en sus caderas y una victoria constante en sus miradas. Los dedos de su novio marcaban el ritmo en su columna y eso se sintió bien, podía entenderlo, no había nada malo. Avanzar, ganar terreno, seguir la guitarra que se desgarraba para que ellos se detuviesen, apretaran sus cuerpos y sus narices se rozaran entre alientos contenidos. Un piano se metió y giraron, ondularon sus cuerpos al costado con más largos pasos, más lentos. Craig podía sentir hasta bajo toda su ropa formal el cuerpo cálido que lo llevaba y por eso notó cuando hubo una pequeña separación entre ambos, fue doloroso como el tango que los guiaba.

\- Cruza por el frente tu pierna izquierda hacia la derecha. –explicó Tweek y lo imitó como espejo- Despega un poco tu pie derecho pero no lo muevas…

Y el rubio lo hizo girar en su propio eje, como un compás hizo un medio círculo con su zapato en el suelo. Ambos se sonrieron, eso había sido interesante. Ahora Tweek apoyó su mejilla contra la suya y agónicamente retiró el espacio entre sus cuerpos para que el fuego volviera a calentarle la médula.

\- Ahora tú guías, baja tu mano a mi cintura y yo subo la mía a tu espalda alta. Lo harás bien.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó Craig siguiendo sus instrucciones- ¿Cómo te guío?

\- Eres el marco ahora, yo seré la pintura. Mira… el mismo gire que hicimos lo haremos más cerca, presióname por la cintura y… Bien…

Y Tweek movió sus extremidades en un zigzag vertiginoso entre ambos. Él se quedó en su propio eje y el rubio enredó y liberó sus piernas entorno a él como si se estuviese amarrando a su cuerpo. Hasta que enganchó la pierna en su cadera, con la punta del zapato golpeándolo bajo su glúteo. Un. Dos. Tres golpes atrevidos y urgentes. Tweek se inclinó hacia atrás y él lo siguió, lo hizo girar en esa cercanía palpitante y bajó su torso tanto que sintió la pierna libre del rubio meterse entre las suyas y tocarlo peligrosamente con el muslo. Craig lo miró con sorpresa, sospechando que sus orejas debían estar rojas y expuestas para deleite de su novio. Pero este mantuvo la sonrisa segura y repentinamente cargó todo su fino peso en la pierna que aún tenía enganchada a su cadera, mientras la otra se deslizaba entre las suyas, muy cerca, presionando entre estas hasta hacerlo jadear y apretarlo a él.

\- Bien, Tigre… -la voz de guía se mantenía a pesar de la picardía que tenía en los labios- Ahora enderézate, bájame sobre tu cadera hasta tocar de vuelta el suelo.

Lo hizo con gusto, despacio, como el violín de fondo y sus mejillas palpitaban al estar uno junto al otro sin mirarse. Sus vientre se tocaron, el muslo se frotó más en el espacio endurecido entre sus piernas hasta que fueron sus caderas las que chocaron y Tweek se paró en ambos pies. Tango intenso, erótico, atrevido y tan triste cuando volvieron a separarse.

\- Pasos largos y cortos. –volvieron a la rutina previa, cambiaron guía otra vez y Tweek volvió a liderar- Un… dos… tres… diagonal… un… dos… tres… Mírame. –le susurró al oído.

Así que buscó su rostro, lo hizo como si siguiera su voz, buscó la boca murmurante y rozó sus labios ahí cuando la encontró. Pero Tweek giró su torso, había separado una de sus piernas y la usó para crear un rechazo fingido que solo despertó más hambre. Sin darse cuenta tomó el liderazgo, volvió a aferrar la fina cintura y una sonrisa complacida se posó en los labios del rubio. Un rayo, Tweek volvió a él, zigzagueó sus piernas mientras él avanzaba, guio la búsqueda de tenerlo cerca y cuando por fin logró adelantarse en un paso más inesperado el rubio volvió lento, se dejó girar en un abrazo íntimo y se apoyó contra su mejilla.

\- Ahora gira tú. –lo escuchó susurrarle.

Y se dejó guiar, giró y volvió a retomar el liderazgo, lo devolvió, lo tomó, en un momento hacer eso era igual que un paso largo y otro corto, simples movimientos que acercaban, apretaban y distanciaban sus cuerpos.

\- Paso largo… -gui Tweek y cruzó su pierna en el espacio que él creo- Otro paso largo… -zigzagueó contra sus caderas- Otro… -ese juego creaba algo íntimo, sus vientres se encontraban, se cruzaban, sus caderas se apretaban y frotaban en un duelo, era doloroso, ansioso y cálido- Otro…

Lo hizo rápido, el piano aumentó sus notas y no se sintió bailando. Esos eran roces verticales, encuentros casuales y atrevidos sobre la ropa. Su mano se metió bajo la camisa abierta, tocó la piel de Tweek y se estrecharon en una espiral que ya no separó sus cuerpos, solo sus piernas encontraron excusas para crear nuevos encuentros y sus ojos se engancharon ahí, dilatados e intensos. Lento, tan lento y luego rápido, devorador, ganando y venciendo terreno, subiendo y bajando en la espalda que se arqueaba en cada cambio. El ritmo se pausó, se fue silenciado y Tweek separó su pierna a un costado, le sonrió.

\- Giro.

Y cuando lo quiso hacer girar, el rubio descendió, apoyando todo su peso en la pierna flexionada, mientras la estirada hizo to un círculo. Impresionante. Tweek se mantuvo abajo, con la boca a varios centímetros bajo su ombligo y solo unos por debajo del borde de su pantalón. Agitado, tan cerca, el rubio respiró contra su ropa y la canción se detuvo.

Cambio.

Pero él no se movió y Tweek se levantó, lo hizo rozándose contra él hasta respirarle sobre la boca. Ambos se miraron, él con asombro y el rubio con orgullo.

\- ¿Te pareció algo de chico-chica?

Negó.

\- Sabía que serías bueno en esto. –premió el rubio y sonrió contra su boca, le habló sobre los labios, jadeando contra sus dientes- Bailar es la expresión vertical de un deseo horizontal y tú eres muy bueno en eso último.

\- _Joder_ …

Vibró la palabra entre ambos y se encontraron en ella con un beso que destruyó todo. El corazón ya lo había tenido acelerado pero explotó ahí. Empujó a Tweek hasta que chocaron contra el enorme sillón del cine en casa. Otra pieza de tango sin letra sonó por los equipos de sonido envolvente.

\- Si bailamos así cuando nos coronen… -jadeó Craig, ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué le faltaba el aire pero de seguro se le había perdido en la boca de su novio.

\- …vamos a calentarlos. –hubo una maldad contagiada en Tweek- Lo sé.

Tragó en seco.

\- Cada vez lees mejor mi mente.

Tweek rio por el halago y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Ambos en un enredo. Craig se quitó la chaqueta para no arrugarla y el rubio le ayudó con los gemelos para liberarse de la camisa que seguramente tendría que lavar. Ambos quedaron libres parcialmente y sonrieron.

\- Lo sé. –aceptó Tweek- A veces tengo conversaciones contigo donde solo yo hablo en voz alta.

Amaba eso. Porque se suponía que él apenas y se expresaba, la gente no se percataba cuando él creía que era obvio que había levantado sus cejas, marcado una duda o se divertía. Pero Tweek notaba todo, paranoico u observador, tal vez ambas cosas, se había memorizado sus expresiones y explorado sus emociones.

\- Le debo agradecer a Clyde. –aceptó.

Y a Wendy.

Tweek rio bajo y se arqueó entre el sillón y él. Sus torsos se rozaron y fue suficiente para olvidarse de convenciones sociales. Craig comenzó a besarle los hombros, a turnarse en crear un puente hacia el esternón.

\- Pensé que querías matar a tu mejor amigo.

\- El pobre bastardo a veces trae cosas buenas.

Como un tango, un Tweek ágil, seductor, un instructor sin camisa e imágenes de su novio técnicamente arrodillado entre sus piernas.

\- Fuiste un gran alumno.

Craig sonrió, besó la piel cálida, hizo un rastro sobre clavículas delgadas y escuchó el corazón acelerado dentro de ese cuerpo que temblaba de forma natural.

\- Si así van a ser las clases, definitivamente seré _muy_ feliz.

Tweek intentó reír, pero aprovechó ese momento para besarlo. Después de la coronación y el baile obligatorio dejaría que su novio lo llevara a donde fuese. Si se movía de esa manera contra él con la música o sin ella, se rendiría a ese inesperado instinto que el rubio despertaba en él.

* * *

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Portada realizada por [Carylyn](https://www.facebook.com/CarylynGP/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas y diurnas! 
> 
> Ahora más intenso y más divertido. Creo ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? ¡Ustedes dirán!  
> Este one-shot técnicamente es continuación de "Estimulante" y "Extraño".  
> Gracias a Edgardo Sesma por despejarme mis dudas sobre el tango queer. Gran maestro. Buena luna y mejores estrellas.
> 
> La portada fue realizada por la talentosa Carylyn a quien le hablé sobre el fic, ella creó este hermoso arte y me terminó de inspirar. Buena luna y mejores estrellas para ti.
> 
> Recordé cómo se puso Craig cuando creyó que Tweek habló mal de su conejillo de indias, así que quise traer de vuelta ese rasgo de él pero enfocado en todo este asunto de los "Reyes del Baile".
> 
> Cuando leo en voz alta "Toma tu Tweek" siempre me rio porque suena como "Toma tu Twink" y tragicómicamente aún se entendía que Clyde se refería a Tweek ¿Soy la única que notó que el nombre de Tweek es perfecto para el rol de Twink? ¡Dioses! 
> 
> Tweek no justificaría a cualquiera, pero Wendy y Clyde se han ganado su lealtad.  
> Si, adoro a Wendyl ("Wendo" en la versión en español). No olvidemos el género fluido de Wendy y que es poliamorosa. ¡Tanto material! Pero esa es otra historia.
> 
> ¿Les gustó?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


End file.
